Darkness
by PhoenixBlitzXx
Summary: My mother always told me to never fear the dark. But i learned, Darkness is the only thing you should fear. Mincraftia is a pleasant world when the sun shines, but what is there to really fear? is darkness reasonable? accepting OCs for this story. lol im bad at summarys dont judge me. ratings will change sometimes.
1. Chapter 1

~_My mother always told me, never be afraid of the dark. But i learned, Darkness is the only thing you should fear.~_

"Dan wait up!" I yelled, stumbling over my own feet. I had always been very clumsy, something Dan had always found very funny. "Watch where you are going or you can get seriously hurt, Midnight" he chuckled, walking over to me and reaching out his hand.

I gladly took it, and dusted myself off. I had known Dan since i was very young, ever since my parents died. Now i am 9 years old and he is 10. We are orphans, our parents are dead. We have been traveling, exploring for more than two years.

"So, Dan where are we going?" I asked, and he replied "Well there is a place where can kids go, it is called a guild." I didn't exactly understand what he meant at that time. I was very confused.

~7 years later~

"Come on Mid, you have to be faster than that!" sky said taunting me. "Oh i'll show you fast!" I snapped back, putting my butter colored goggles over my eyes. I dashed, lightning fast at sky, but he somehow dodged, and kicked me over when i was vulnerable. I face planted into the ground, but got up very quickly.

"Oh, getting back up are you?" Sky mocked, smiling at me. I smirked back at him and said. "Im just getting started, butter brains."

Sky continued to dodge every single one of my attacks, and i continued to dodge his.

My clumsiness had gotten better over the years, and i had learned to use it to my advantage. I ran lightning fast again, but this time stopped before i got to sky.

Just as i expected, sky moved slightly to the left, and then i went at him again, and nailed him with an uppercut. he fell down to the ground, smiling. "So i see you were finally able to land a blow on me." sky said, his sunglasses tilted slightly.

"I told you i would win." I smirked, then fell down.

~Regular P.O.V~

Dan, Jordan and ant walked over to the scene. "Why are they both down?" Ant asked. "They are equally matched. It is physically impossible for either one to win. But it is mentally." Jordan smiled, as Dan reached down to pick up Midnight.

"I dont need help up, i can get up just fine." Midnight protested, getting up for a few seconds then landing on her bottom again. "Midnight, just let me help you." Dan said, and earned a grunt from Mid. He just backed away, sighing.

"Midnight, as I have told you countless times, This is a guild. We all take care of each other, and we in return help each other out. Here, we practice pvp, surviving, and most importantly loyalty and friendship. Not one person is better than the other, we are all equal. We are all family. We watch out for each other." Said a woman named Morgan.

Everyone, including Midnight, looked over at him. "Sky, go wash up. Midnight, i want to have a word with you." Morgan said. Sky and the others left the courtyard and went into the guild hall. Midnight sighed and walked over to Morgan.

"What?" She said, watching Dan and the others walk away, and locking eyes with Dan for a second. She felt her heart skip a beat, looking into Dan's eyes. She quickly looked away, and looked at Midnight.

"I have beeb meaning to tell you something, Midnight. You, Sky, Dan, Quake,Chim, Jordan, Ant, Mitch, Jerome, Dawn, and one person i cannot tell you about, are all destined for something big. Something the oracles cant even see yet." she trailed off slightly, but then spoke again more clearly.

"You all have the ability to change fate, and you all have a special power that has yet to be unlocked. So do you understand what i am saying? Fate cannot be decided for you." Morgan finished, her gray eyes boring into Midnights yellow colored ones.

"I understand, but i have one question." Midnight said, not breaking eye contact. "We possess the ability to change fate... does that mean... does that mean we are destined for something, but destiny hasnt decided?" Midnight asked in a clear voice.

Morgan took some time to respond, and when she spoke, she made sure to choose her words carefully,and she closed her eyes.

"_When you learn what fear truly is, you can find all answers. Not one question will be un answered, and you may finally rest in peace. But alas, the one fear is, fear itself. Fear, is darkness, and can decide ones fate. When you learn to not fear anything, you will have knowledge and power that of a god."_

Although Midnight's question remained un answered, She felt as if she knew.

~Midnight's P.O.V.~

I walked slowly through our guilds hall, and climbed the stairs to the second floor. Our guild hall is a big castle, and has many rooms. I walked straight to mine, Dawn's, and quake's room, not stopping to talk to Mitch or Jerome.

"Whoa dont walk over the rug with those dirty shoes!" Quake exclaimed as i walked into our room, not really a room but a small flat or apartment. "Ok ok." I say as i take off my black military combat boots.

"I am going to go take a shower." I say as quake nods her head. I walk into the main bathroom, too tired to walk up the stairs to my bathroom. I guess i will just take a bath instead of a shower. When i reach the mirror, my appearance catches my eye.

shoulder lengh messy black hair with goldenrod colored goggles that i keep on top of my head, yellow eyes, tanned skin, a white short sleeved shirt and a gray sleeveless hoodie with a creeper on the back. Gray short shorts with thigh high black socks.

I turn on the bathwater and slowly strip down, noting that i have a dark bruise on my upper thigh. i just shrug it off, and lower myself into the steamy hot bathwater.

~1 hour later - normal P.O.V~

Midnight was sitting with her daggers, Altina and Delusiona, their nicknames being Alti and Delusia. In this world, a weapon is infused with the power of a sacred spirit, or being. Morgan gave her these daggers, sensing that she was the only one compatible with them.

Midnight was decided to sit on her balcony just a little longer, for she loved the moonlight. It made her feel refreshed, just the same as the rain and thunder storms. She jumped a little when she heard her bedroom door shut, but guessed it was just quake or Dan.

"Long time no see, huh old friend?" Midnight's eyes widened, for she knew that voice. Before she could turn around, she blacked out.

**Hey guys PhoenixBlitzXx here, hope you like the story. anyways i have plans for this story so ya. anyways in case you hadnt guessed, there are multiple youtubers and random people thrown in. i will list everything in the next chapter, and i will throw in an OC. so please, pm the oc dont review it.**

**Here are the requirements for the OC. please fill in all you can. You choose both an element and a power, or you can choose just one.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Element/power:**

**Weaknesses and dislikes:**

**likes:**

**Crushes:**

**Personality:**

**appearance:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Youtuber/character list:**

**Diamondminecart- Dan: he uses a laser sword and a laser gun. He is very intelligent and can use his smarts to manipulate an enemy. he tries to help his friends when they are in grave danger.**

**Skydoesminecraft-Sky: uses a holy butter sword, and is a really great swordsman. he is arrogant, yet very powerful. He doesnt like to see his friends in danger, but doesnt act unless they are in fatal danger.**

**Ihascupquake-Quake: uses a katana with a purple hilt. Quake hates seeing her friends in danger, and will always try to protect them, even if she know she cant. She is always kind and cheery and never seems sad.**

**Chimneyswift-Chim: uses shortswords or bows, doesnt matter wich. He is very friendly and will always help out. he is very smart, and knows all his friends weaknesses and strengths.**

**Antvenom- Ant: very skilled in the art of wielding any sort of weapon, and any pvp, and is still good at fist fighting. He is tough, and still friendly at the same time.**

**Captain Sparklez- Jordan or captain: he uses a diamond sword, and is altogether a very skilled swordsman. he is very intelligent and calm, and friendly and serious but still pretty funny**

**Dawanables- Dawn: she wields a crossbow and is great with ranged weapons, but can still wield a sword pretty well. She is kind and warmhearted, but can still be pretty dangerous.**

**Bajancanadian- Mitch: Mitch is practically the jack of all trades when it comes to combat. he can wield any weapon without difficulty, and can even fight without a weapon. he is laid back and calm in most situations, and can be pretty funny.**

**AsfJerome- Jerome: Very skilled in wielding any kind of axe or hatchet, and can remain calm in most situations. warmhearted and funny.**

~My mother always told me, never be afraid of the dark. But i learned, Darkness is the only thing you should fear.~

_Long ago, Two brothers, time and space, the creator and destroyer, life and death, sun and moon, lived. Their names were Herobrine and notch. They created time and space, and they were created by time and space._

_Notch thought of the perfect world, clean of war and hatred. Where everyone would be happy. He created Earth, water, and clear skies. He created trees, grass, and nature. Notch felt the world to be lacking in something,_

_He created life, mobs such as sheep, pigs, cows, wolf, and even pigmen, then came testificates and then the humans. Herobrine hated this world, then created the nether. war erupted all over this land known as were turned into zombie pigmen, and creepers and hostile mobs were born._

_The humans fought for their lifes, hatred turning the humans against each other. Notch was very angry at herobrine, and banished Herobrine to a hell called Nether. Notch dindt have enough power to fully stop the hatred, so he balanced everything._

_There was no more evil than there was good. Thus, Minecraftia was born. A land that was not perfect, nor corrupted. This land continued to remain in balance, until the age of Catastrophe. That is where our story takes place._

_**~Normal P.O.V a few years before the main story~**_

"_Hey you guys hungry?" asked a boy, probably 13 in age. "That's why we are headed back to the guild isnt it?" said another boy, about 14. "Ya we were going to have Quake or someone cook us something since we havemt had any tasks lately." a girl with black hair said, looking atleast 13 years of age._

_*****_**quick author note, this is a story somewhat similar to the way an anime called fairytail.***

"_Ya but Quake is probably tired she was on a task with Dawn and Chim , and they just got back yesterday. they were gone for about a month you guys." The first boy said, earning a nod from the older boy, and a sigh from the girl._

"_Follow me!" he said as they continued walking back down the forest path. They soon stopped at a large tree. and Quixx, the younger boy, started to climb it. "Whats up there Quixx?" Midnight, the girl asked. "These!" Quixx said as he threw budder apples at everyone._

"_They are really healthy and i bring them back to the guild sometimes." Quixx explained, taking a bite out of one. Suddenly, Quixx was pushed out of the tree, and he hit the ground with a hard thump._

_Midnights eyes widened, the most terrible sight in front of her. A creature, no a human, was smiling at them. Her red eyes were staring maniacally at them. "What do you think you are doing, taking my golden apples?" she asked. The girl, or hybrid was really pale, and had a bone necklace and and a hat that resembled a skull._

_Midnight and Dan, Dan is the older boy, were frozen in fear and shock, Quixx was unconscious , blood dripping from his forehead. The human skeleton hybrid looked quixx's unconcious body, and pulled out a bow, and shot quixx in the back._

_Midnight screamed, and tried to run for Quixx, but dan grabbed her and carried her over his shoulder and they ran all the way back to the guild. "Quixx... QUIXX WAS BACK THERE WHY DIDNT YOU LET ME SAVE HIM!" Midnight screamed, her whole body shaking with fear and anger._

"_I wanted to save quixx as much as you, but it was too late. we would never had been able to take her on." Dan muttered. Tears slipped out of midnights eyes, her fists clenched. _

_**~Present, same night as chapter 1~**_

Midnight couldnt sleep, for today was Quixx's death anniversary, as well as his birthday. Every year Midnight felt deep pain and sorrow, and wished Quixx was still alive. She went to sit on her balcony, seeing as it was a rainy night. Rain soothed her, especially thunderstorms.

She had always planned to take revenge on that skeleton, it being the reason Quixx died. a single tear slipped from her eye, blending in with the rain.

Midnight decided to sit on her balcony just a little longer, for she loved the moonlight. It made her feel refreshed, just the same as the rain and thunder storms. She jumped a little when she heard her bedroom door shut, but guessed it was just quake or Dan.

"Long time no see, huh old friend?" Midnight's eyes widened, for she knew that voice. Before she could turn around, she blacked out.

**~A few hours later, Midnight's P.O.V~**

"Well I see you are awake." a soft and seductive purr was heard. I knew that voice, one I hadnt heard for two years. "I'm guessing you thought i was dead, didnt you?" The voice whispered into my ear, the speakers warm breath sending chills down my spine. _Quixx is alive..._

I turned around, and opened my eyes some more to take in Quixx's full appearance. He wore a white hoodie with a creeper face on the back, and black jeans. his hair was still brown, and his green eyes glinted. Midnight blushed, realizing how hot Quixx had gotten.

"How could you not be? I saw her shoot you , you were dead." I spoke, trying to reach for my daggers, realizing my hands were chained up. "Oh, so you underestimated my power, a big mistake in your part." Quixx spoke, his words sharper than a diamond sword.

I felt a tear slide out of my eye, realizing how much i missed Quixx. He leaned in close to my face, wiped my tear, and whispered into my ear. "You know, I missed you. But i'm afraid that your life is about to come to an end very soon."

That last sentence burned me like acid. Quixx quickly drew away, and walked over to the other side of the room. "Goodbye for now, _Midnight._" Quixx purred, his voice like velvet. I blushed, because the way my name sounded coming from him was perfect, yet it felt wrong. Something was wrong with Quixx, he didnt seem the same.

**Well thanks for reading, and i actually dunno how many OCs that i will need. if you sent one last chapter, you will have to re send because i left out an important detail. so pm me if you are interested. Bye!**


	3. Please readddddd

**This is an author note chapter and i have chosen five Ocs. I will reveal them in the next few chapters, but i just wanna say i am having major writers block so i need a few days, i already have the next three chapters planned, but only about 300 worth of words.**

**Now, i am going to clear some things up:**

**1. I decided to leave the rating at T, but before chapters if there are some graphic scenes, I will put: RATED M or RATED T and sometimes, before a certain point i will put that.**

**2. I do see all those typos, but unfortunately i am way too lazy to proof read which i am going to start to do. So please dont worry about future typos and such. i know things dont make sense, just give your best guess as to what's going on.**

**3. My OC Midnight is not the center of attention, I just want to put in her backstory and such before getting into the later chapters. Please dont think the story is just about her, its just you all know it can be tought to write with a bunch of characters and OCs.**

**4. Quixx is in fact, not my OC but actually my bestfriend, BroQuixx. We do actually know each other irl, and he has no idea im usig his character. No he is not smooth and sexy like his OC, I was asking my friend IchigoxNeko wich character should be sexy and smooth, and we just decided to add in an OC.**

**5. Yesssssssss there will be pairings, and I totally forgot to ask everyone what weapons their OCs use... anyways i will probably make new cover art eventually, but not right now. I are very busy, and i only get to write for about an hour a day because i just has lots of stuffs to do. Please ignore the 5 year old talk, im just really tired.**

**6. I will definitely have different adventures and such in the story, and if I dont pick your OC, i will probably need more in the future.**

**7. This fic actually has a theme song, but it's in japanese. It is called "Towa No Kizuna" and there will be multiple theme songs for each chapter.**

~~plot and things about the story~

**This story is based in a, as you may have guessed, minecraft world. Things just arent squared, and yes shapes exist in this world. I mean I guess cubes are shapes, but lets not sweat the small stuff. **

**So this story follows the a guild of Orphaned children and teens, and home to very strong fighters that extinguish the hostile mobs, and do tasks for people in need for free or for gold coins.**

**We follow mutlipe point of views, but mostly just the main gang. These chapters are meant to be rather long, so i apologize in advance for long waits and stuffs. Im trying as hard as i can to make this happen, so please bear *lol* with me.**

**Anyways thanks for reading this, and if you have any problems or questions you can revies or Pm me. Now here is a little bit of some random thing i threw together.**

I know you are not supposed to have chapters meant for just authors notes, but i mean where else am i going to put this much stuffs? My name Bajancanadian, and i have invented the first ever Author's Note storererererer mabobber.

Ever write a long paragraph of authos notes, yet dont want to put it at the beginning or end of you chapter? Well we dont have a solution, I was just lieing, or however you spell that. I am actually here to tell you that once you master pvp, you are unstoppable.

Well that and smelling good. I have no idea what i am talking about so see ya!


End file.
